


Lonely Nights

by qeen124



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qeen124/pseuds/qeen124
Summary: Sasuke is never around his family, Sakura and Sarada Uchiha.Meanwhile, Kakashi has been there for them and Sakura doesn't realize it yet, but the bond between her and her former sensei is now blossoming into something more.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Lonely Nights

Sakura understood.

She understood it more than anyone ever did. Her husband, Sasuke Uchiha, was out there fulfilling his missions outside Konoha to protect their family and the village.

To Sakura, it was a noble, admirable thing to do, even it meant being away from him for years. After all, she knew she signed up for this. 

Although Sakura understood, sometimes she can't help but miss him. She missed talking to him and hearing his voice. She missed the flutters in her stomach when he comes home. She missed waking up next to his beautiful face (that only got better through the years.)

And although Sasuke was not a touchy person, he'd always let her cuddle him when they sleep.

Sakura's thoughts wander deeper as she sighed, somehow feeling a gaping hole in her chest again. Having her daughter with her is enough, but sometimes she daydreamed about them being complete. 

Sasuke had once assured her that their feelings would always be connected even if they were physically distant from each other. It was true and she was confident that his feelings for her would never waver. He was an Uchiha, after all. 

The kunoichi convinced herself that it was enough. Or at least, she tried to.

Being physically far away from Sasuke had hurt Sakura more than she cared to admit. It was still different when she was able to hold him. 

And god, she missed sleeping with him.

Sakura was never that kind of sex-crazed pervert. But she's a woman—a married adult, and she had needs no matter how much she repressed it. Sometimes, she'd try to control her body through medical ninjutsu to avoid feeling any arousal. She often avoided touching herself because it's just going to make her more miserable knowing she'll never get it until Sasuke returned, if he even would. 

Being the pathetic woman that she was, Sakura went home a tad more drank than she planned to.

She couldn't control her train of thoughts anymore. As she slumped against bed, her hands started to make their way through her navel, down to slightly touch the mound of pink hair. Just as she started to close her eyes and ran her fingers lower, the phone rang.

Her eyes flew open _. Damn it_ , Sakura thought, feeling annoyed and relieved at the same time.

She picked up the phone.

"Hey."

"Kakashi-sensei," she said.

Even when they're already way past being teacher-student, Sakura still callee Kakashi her sensei. It's become more of a habit than an endearment.

"I just wanted to make sure you got home safe. You drank a lot tonight," Kakashi said.

Sakura and Kakashi hadn't realized how much closer they became after the war. Kakashi had been deeply involved in Sakura's family life unexpectedly, and without realizing it, Kakashi had become a more of a father figure to Sarada than Sasuke was.

Unlike his students, he didn't get to marry and have his own family. So after stepping down as a Hokage, when he had a lot of spare time, he'd stop by the kunoichi's home to bring food or help train her daughter.

Sakura also never forgot to invite him on holidays. Or sometimes, when she just wanted to talk. Kakashi took care of her, just as he had also promised to Sasuke. 

"I'm fine, thank you," Sakura said, her lips curving to a slight smile.

"Ah Sakura---"

"What?"

There was a pause before Kakashi hesitantly asked.

"Can I come over?"

Sakura frowned. It was already late at night. 

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No. Uh, nevermind."

It was obvious in his voice that Kakashi was acting strange. Sakura knew him enough to notice that.

"You're not okay," she insisted. "Come over here. I'll get mad if you don't." She warned. 

Kakashi arrived just a few minutes after. She didn't expect him to arrive so soon but then again, he was a shinobi.

He crashed on her couch as soon as he entered inside.

"I just... It's Rin," he breathed out, stretching out his arms. 

Kakashi told her that he had a nightmare about Rin dying again in his arms. Normally, he wouldn't talk about it but he said he didn't feel like being alone tonight.

Kakashi and Sakura's confided in each other and they could almost talk about anything. Being the only ones in Team 7 who still got to hang out from time to time, they sort of found refuge in each other.

Naruto was busy with his family and being the Hokage. As for Sasuke, he was rarely even in the village.

Sakura offered Kakashi a cup tea to help him relax.

"Thank you Sakura." He told her he wanted to brush off the thought of those dreams even for a while. Sakura sat next to him, and they started talking about Sarada's progress.

"Sasuke would be really proud," she said, smiling with a sad, dreamy look painted on her face.

"If I were her father, I'd be proud too," Kakashi agreed.

She turned and stared at him. In her mind, he'd already been a father to her daughter. Kakashi stared back into those jade eyes.

None of them spoke for a while.

She had never stared at him this hard before.

 _It was probably the alcohol, damn it,_ Sakura's inner voice groaned.

She didn't know if she was imagining it but Kakashi was leaning a little too closer and they were only inches away from each other. She wanted to get up but her legs froze. 

Kakashi didn't know what he was doing when his mask brushed against her lips. Neither of them moved. He didn't even know if he should remove his mask and kiss her properly.

"Kakashi," Sakura finally said as she turned her face away, hiding her burning cheeks. 

"Sorry," Kakashi muttered.

He pulled back and slowly got up. He had his palms pressed to her temple as though regretting what he had just done. 

It wasn't the first time they found themselves like this.

A year ago, they also almost kissed, both of them were drunk. If Sarada hadn't awoke, one thing probably would have led to another. 

They didn't talk about that time as neither of them were sure that they were actually going to kiss.

"No, don't be sorry," Sakura said as she grabbed his sleeve to stop him from leaving.

"Do you want me to stay?" Kakashi asked, looking intently at Sakura. He badly wanted her to say yes. 

She looked up at him, biting her lips, before she spoke in a hoarse voice. 

"Yes."

Kakashi could breathe again. 

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly ship sasusaku but sakura really deserves something more :((((( maybe sasuke won't be too mad about the whole kakasaku affair cuz he knows sakura needs someone? Lol


End file.
